


Бѣсъ

by plumedy



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Geralt's stand-off with the Goose. The title is Old Slavonic for "demon".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: Press Start VI





	Бѣсъ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> I'm not good enough to do full art gifts, but I thought a little funny treat to go with your fic might amuse you, recip ^--^ The thing between Geralt and the Goose is a symbol of Alatyr, a magical stone situated at the centre of the world that guards against evil.


End file.
